Elements
Elemental abilities are the sources of power for demons and the bonded in the DAMMED verse. Demons have the natural ability to control a single element at will, while bonded humans share in controlling the same element as their demon partner. The elements are sorted into 8 general groupings: fire, water, earth, wind, plant, electricity, shadow '''and '''holy. In incredibly rare cases, certain species of demon have powers that appear to transcend element. At present the only known example of this is blood demon'''s, a very rare variety of species classified as a type of water demon. Fire '''Fire deals with pure heat and the control of temperature. A fire demon's easiest ability is the control of their own body temperature and the generation and control of flames at will. Some fire demons are able to withstand temperatures high enough to kill other living creatures. Specialization of these abilities include remote spontaneous combustion, spewing lava, manipulating smoke, even controlling the temperature of flames to make fire burn cold or sapping the heat away from a person to cause them to freeze. Additional Information: List of Fire Powers Water Water extends to all liquids, both polar and non-polar. The simplest use of this ability is to control the flow of water and water-based liquids. Most water demons are capable of breathing underwater, or at least operating underwater for extended periods of time. However--save for the specific example of blood demons--water demons are not able to manipulate blood or other bodily fluids. With training, most water demons are able to freeze water to ice, condense water in the air around them and purify water for drinking. A more express form of specialization is the creation of mist or fog, or the control of liquid metals or specific liquids. Additional Information: List of Water Powers Blood Demons Blood demons are an extraordinarily rare range of demonic species that, unlike other water demons, can control blood. Such demons are furthermore able to sense viable blood bonds between a human and a demon. However, blood demons are unable to control any other liquids besides blood. The only known blood demons at present are Lu. Only mods are allowed to have blood demon characters. Wind Wind is everything intangible. Its most basic usage is moving air that can, if powerful enough, knock down trees or blow objects away. Most wind demons can fly and some manipulate air currents around them to their advantage to further aid them in flight. Many wind demons are also able to use their abilities to hear things normally impossible for others to or from extraordinarily long distances. Wind demons can specialize to do things such as manipulate sound waves, hyper pressurize air, create tornadoes or separate and combine various gases present in the air. Especially powerful wind demons can utilize their powers to influence the weather as well. Additional Information: List of Wind Powers '' Earth '''Earth' demons deal with all minerals and rocks. The simplest manifestation of this power is to control rocks and boulders at will. With some training, earth demons can more easily manipulate earth to form specific items of varying sizes or can encase themselves in earth as makeshift armor. Earth demons tend to be quite sensitive to the movement of the ground around them. When specializing, earth demons can become capable of easily manipulating specific substances like sand, metal, jewels, crystals, and glass. Very powerful earth demons can potentially cause small earthquakes as well. Additional Information: List of Earth Powers '' Plant '''Plant' should not be confused with earth; it is the growth and movement of living plants, while earth deals with the ground in which those plants grow. At their base, plant demons are capable of simply moving plants and controlling how they grow. Plant demons generally have extensive knowledge about medicinal and edible plants and can grow said plants extremely quickly. Some can even eventually become able to create new species of flora. They are able to easily blend into the wilderness and are the only type of demon besides blood demons capable of controlling another living thing. Plant demons can develop their abilities to specialize in gaining the abilities of plants themselves and producing dangerous poisons, spores capable of disorienting or paralyzing those who breath them in and growing flowers that produce gases ranging from noxious to hopelessly irresistible. Not to mention talking to trees. However, plant demons are unable to affect already-dead plants and cannot operate well in a space with little or no flora. Additional Information: List of Plant Powers '' Electricity '''Electricity' is fairly self-explanatory: it deals with the manipulation of electric energy. The easiest way for an electric demon to utilize their powers is to send a jolt of electric current towards an opponent. A far more extreme use of electric abilities would be to electrocute another. Some forms of electric specialization are conducting and directing lightning, controlling electronics, or influencing bioelectrics. Electric demons can also act as a power source to electrical appliances if necessary. Additional Information: List of Electric Powers '' Shadow '''Shadow' in this case refers to not just the absence of light, but the absence of anything. Shadow demons are capable of blending in completely and utterly into darkness. Beyond that, many species of shadow demon are capable of not simply hiding in shadows, but travelling via the shadows. Specialization of this element can include creating illusions using shadows (usually to confuse or mentally prey on an opponent), shadow stepping, or creating semi-solid items, weaponry or "shadow puppets" to use as decoys, shields or to attack others with. Additional Information: List of Shadow Powers '' Holy '''Holy', despite its name, is not religious at all. Rather, it has to do with the manipulation of light and energy and is associated with healing and purity. Holy demons can possess an accelerated healing process. With training, holy demons can accelerate the healing process of others but it is limited as the cost of mending an injury is an immense amount of personal energy. Healing powers cannot be used to inflict pain, degenerate, or reverse healing. Holy demons are primarily defensive or supportive and generally have weak, if any, offensive abilities. Specialization includes purifying the body of illness, warping light to create illusions and concentrating light to create offensive lasers or semi-solids for protective or offensive uses. However, lack of light renders holy demons near useless unless they can generate their own. ''Additional Information: List of Holy Powers '' Trivia * Demons of each element have a figure known as a monarch that seem to be the original source or being of their respective element. * Powers can be enhanced by the proper use of aspect gems. Category:World Info Category:General Info